US National Small Arms and equipment
Pistols 'M1911 Pistol (.45 cal) ' ' '''M1911 Pistol was the one of the popular pistols ever made by U.S itself. The reason why this .45 acp pistol is created and credited around the world is because of an one war against the revolutionaries. In Philippine-American War. American Soldiers, especially stationed in Mindanao. Faces human charges by Moro whose always wielding a Kriss sword or something. American soldiers complained that their standard revolvers, especially their Colt M1892 Revolvers, won't work against them. So Army calls John Browning, one of the prolific weapons designers in 20th Century. And so in 1911, the Army adopted the pistol and named it. Hence the year. M1911 Pistol served in World War 1 and even German Civil War (secretly supplied by US to German Kingdom), World War 2 (which Soviets ditched their std PM 1936 which chambered with 9x17mm) and many on. M1911 served many countries like U.S and ironically, The Philippines (in which they started replacing this pistol to Penny-29). Today, M1911 is available in many variants and used by police and even criminals around the world. 'Beretta 92 (9mm cal) Beretta 92 was the newest pistol used by U.S soldiers since replacing obsolete M1911 pistol, which chambered an stronger .45 ACP. The main reason why Beretta 92 was chosen because of being cheap and the range of the weak 9MM is over 200m, than 140m of .45 ACP. First used in Gulf War, Beretta 92 served over many wars, including the GLA wars and ironically, 2nd Russian Civil War. However, US army officials started replacing some Beretta 92 with mere modern Strategic Weapons ''' 'Sig-Sauer P226 ' ' '(coming soon) 'Strategic Weapons Inc Penny-29' (Coming soon) Submachine guns 'Thompson M1922' ' ' The "Chicago Typewriter" gun. Thompson M1922 was the grandfather of the modern SMG (although German Kingdom own Schmeisser MP-19 was first created). Thompson M1922 and other SMG (like the Schmeisser MP-45 and others.) Saw large usage in the Great World War Two. Although, the French Legionnare and some German Kingdom own army, the Wehrmacht first used the Thompson M1922. After US joining the war in 1945, after the Soviet Union attack on Pearl Harbor. Thompson M1922 ammunation was the .45 acp, just like it's own pistol. The Colt 1911. Although it's rate of fire was slower than a Soviet Army standard Mosin-Nagant SV-1941 Thompson M1922 makes higher damage thanks to it .45 ACP on it. Furthermore, it was by the commandos and the Wehrmacht (who prefers from their standard Karabiner-98K and Schmeisser MP-45) due to the great power, it's extended magazines and more. That's why the Soviet Army high command called Premier Stalin to fix it's faulty M-S SV-1947. Their answer was the Mikhail Kalashnikov's improvement of the M-S SV-1941. The Avnomant Kalashnikov 1947 or in shortened term, the AK-47. And Soviet mass SMG usage like the PPSH-48. In par with the Allied standard rifle, the AM-1 Garand. Thompson M1922 saw some usage even after the war. Just like the German's Bundeswehr mass mobilization of the Thompson M1922 to the reserve corps in 1952-56 Great World War 2.5 against the marauding Soviet forces, massive usage of the Comfederate Revolutionaries in Paradox Era, Vietcong own industry or homebuilt Thompson M1922 in Vietnam War. Furthermore, Thompson is still active today, although saw usage in Maghreb Union reserve corps, small-time PMC's and more. 'M1943 Grease Gun' ' ' Also known as the "Shirley" (hence of the designer nickname.) due to the SMG curvy figure. M1943 Grease Gun was an unpopular SMG (shadowed by either Thompson M1922 or Schmeisser MP-45). But in ending years of the GWW2 from 1947 to 1949. M1943 Grease Gun began a popular SMG by several Allied Nation, like the United Kingdom, whose preffered over their own MK-7 Steiner SMG. Although, M1943 cartridge is the weaker 9MM, M1943 is very popular known due insanely high accuracy rates and higher range than the .45 ACP Thompson would do. This gun in fact was only used by National Guards in the U.S (hence why the ConfFed Revolutionaries M1943 usage was higher than any gun they used.), UK Royal Shock Troops, and resistance groups in Europe. Furthermore, after the war. They developed 2 more improved variants of this gun like the: *'M1949': This variant improves gun mechanical systems ad reduced the reported jamming. *'M1952': This variant created during the GWW2.5. M1952 was the popular mainstay SMG of the U.S troops staying in Europe before replacing with the standard M16A1 Assault Rifle. M1952 was lasting legacy of the weapons company before they shut down in 1953. Furthermore. The Grease Gun and the variants we're retired in 1972. After being tested to be obselete and fears of an revolutionary armies (just like the ConFed) storming the armory. However, by 21st Century. The Philippines revived the M1952 variant of the Grease Gun. Now updated to MV2035 Grease Gun. This variant only used in Philippine's Naval Recon Teams. 'MAC-10 ' ' '(Coming Soon) Category:United States Lore Category:Allied Firearms